csifandomcom-20200225-history
CSI Wiki:Manual of Style/Character Article
Kyle Harmon |job=CSI Supervisor |rank=Lieutenant |specialty=Arson, Explosives |status=Alive |actor=David Caruso |appearance=Season 1-10 }} , Jane Doe , Jane Doe CHARACTER NAME is a/an/the OCCUPATION who appears in SEASON NUMBER of SHOW NAME. *ADDITIONAL INFORMATION (*not required) Lieutenant Horatio "H" Caine is the day shift supervisor of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. He is also a forensic analyst and former bomb-squad officer. Background As a child, Horatio was a victim of domestic violence (his mother was killed by his father, and he ended up killing the man in a failed attempt to save her), which accounts to his comparatively extreme reactions in abuse and domestic violence cases. Caine then worked in New York City as detective with the NYPD. In 1995, while on the job, he was stabbed while investigating a case in which children were locked in closets while their parents were murdered. The perpetrator, Walter Resden, harbored a deep grudge against Caine, collecting the blood from the stabbing and preserving it for 10 years in order to frame him for the murder of Caine's girlfriend, Rachel Turner. Walter Resden was caught in a later episode. After his arrival in Florida, Horatio joined the Miami-Dade Police as a homicide detective but later transferred to the bomb squad, where he was mentored by Al Humphries, an older cop whom Caine highly respected and considered a good friend. Sometime later, Horatio moved to the Crime Lab, accepting a promotion to lieutenant, which earned him the animosity of Sergeant Rick Stetler, who was also vying for the rank. Rick holds a grudge against him through CSI until he gets arrested in a late season. When veteran CSI Megan Donner went on personal leave following the death of her husband, Horatio became the permanent head of the lab. Season NUMBER In "Countermeasures" Horatio begins to have hallucinations of Marisol, saying she is glad to see him but he needs to go back. He is then shown back at the dock where he was shot, managing to get himself back up to his feet. Still bleeding from his gunshot wound, he jumps into the water to save Natalia, managing to free her from the car. As they are rushed to the hospital, he repeatedly calls Marisol's name. Against the doctor's advice and still visibly in pain, he leaves the hospital to work on the case. He and the team manage to find North and try to get him to tell them where Toller is. Despite setting him up. Toller slips through his fingers once at a rail yard, but Walter discovers that the chemicals in the soot from Toller's old clothes could only have come from trash burned at a particular landfill. Horatio manages to find and capture Toller there after he very nearly sets another woman on fire. After leading Toller back to jail, Horatio finally concedes that he is not all right and agrees to get checked out. Season NUMBER (Insert information here if they appeared in another season) Season NUMBER (Etc....) Relationships John Doe has a close relationship with Jane Doe. Jane Doe has helped him move past his traumatic past and move on with his life. John Doe cares very greatly for Jane Doe and goes out of his way to protect her and vice versa. They even sometimes visit the gun range together when they're both off duty. Appearances Notes * Horatio was present at the deaths of his mother, his father, his wife, his fellow CSI Tim Speedle, and that of his own brother, Raymond Caine. Trivia * David Caruso is the only actor in CSI: Miami to have appeared in every episode in all 10 seasons. * Horatio is loosely based upon LAPD bomb squad technician Detective John Haynes.